


Save My Soul

by Peter_Benjamin_Parker



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: And takes souls for Mephisto, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cinnamon Roll Peter Parker, College Student Peter, Demon!Wade, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, I picture comic!Peter but Tom and Andrew fit too IMO, Love, M/M, Non-Superpower AU, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Wade Wilson, Ryan Reynolds is Deadpool, Sick!aunt may, Sweet Peter, Sweet Wade, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade has magical powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_Benjamin_Parker/pseuds/Peter_Benjamin_Parker
Summary: DEMON AU!Peter Parker has lost almost everyone he loves and now his last living relative, his Aunt May, has fallen sick and the  therapy that is supposed to heal her is extremely expensive.He tries his best to earn the money in time, but still all is efforts aren't enough to even have a fraction of the amount that is needed.Now absolutely desperate to find a way to save her, he wishes for someone to give him enough money to pay the bills that could save May's life.Out of the blue, this mysterious and handsome demon Deadpool appears and offers him the money in exchange for Peter's soul....





	Save My Soul

Peter closed the door to his apartment with more force than necessary.  
He was exhausted.  
There was only so much you could endure in one day before you broke down.  
He fell onto the old matress on the ground with a pained grunt and closed his eyes.  
If he thought too hard about today's events, he was sure that he would burst into tears.  
On a normal day, he would be able to deal with J.J. Jameson. He would be able to live through his normal day without hearing the furious screams in his head, the constant degredation.  
But today was not a normal day.  
On a normal day, Peter would be able to deal with the impending deadlines of his college-essays, he would just sit down and write them after his night-shift in the fastfood-restaurant. But today was not a normal day.  
On a normal day, he would be able to deal with his landlord and the raise of the already ridicously high rent. He would just squeeze in a few extra-shifts, make more photos for the Bugle and be done with it.  
But today was not a normal day.  
On a normal day, he would be visiting Aunt May in the hospital as she recovered from her hip-surgery. He would sit down on the small blue plastic chair next to her bed and just talk, or watch the one-millionth rerun of Golden Girls with her and give her a few moments of carefreeness she so deserved.  
But today was not a normal day.

Today, he had been fired from the Bugle.  
He knew it had been unevitable, his old camera simply wasn't good enough to give the same results as the newer High-Definition-cameras that were the standard in his business now, but the finality of this had him almost in tears.  
Jameson's furious cries of his work not being good enough had echoed through the whole office, till even the last one knew he had been fired.  
Making photos had always been somewhat of an escape to him. It relaxed him like nothing else. Finding the perfect motive, the perfect lighting was...calming.  
But his state of mind was irrelevent when he needed money.  
Normally he could have lived without the job.  
He had his second job in the pizza-place, he could do more extra-shifts there, if his asshole-boss hadn't made it clear that he couldn't take more shifts than he already did.  
Today, he had been given four new essays in college, adding up to the three that were already piling on his desk and were due next week.  
It got more and more unrealistic that he would have them finished by then...he would have to drop out from college. They wouldn't grant him another grace period.  
Peter wiped the few tears that escaped him away.  
He needed to find a job-fast-but findig one in NYC was basically an impossible task.  
Maybe it would even work out if he reduced his food-intake to one meal per day... but his landlord had raised the rent to 200 bucks more.  
If he couldn't find a job, he would soon be homeless...  A choked sob escaped him.   
He never would have thought he would end up like this: Without a job, with no college-degree, without a home, without friends...and if he didn't get enough money, soon without family.

The tears were falling freely now. Quiet sobs and heaving breaths fighting against the tightness in his chest. Fighting against the feeling that told him that everything, for the first time, wasn't going to be alright.  
Peter could even accept being homeless, if it meant having enough money to save May.  
Not only did he have to pay for the hip-surgery, but the doctors had found out that May had a severe autoimmune disorder.  
Without extensive medical treatment, she would most likely die in a few months, because her immune system would fully break down without the pricy medicine.  
Without money, she would die.  
Her blood would be on his hands, only because he hadn't worked hard enough to save her.  
He needed the money....for her.  
She was the best person he knew, she didn't deserve to die...he couldn't loose her.

Peter cried and cried, his tears wetting the ratty, hole-ridden matress he was lying on.  
He couldn't look around the 'apartment', which really wasn't more than a storage-room. The kitchen and the bathroom were on the first floor and were used by every renter in the house.  
He couldn't look at the few possessions he had held onto over the years:  
The microwave he had rescued from the dumpster, his old laptop that took fifteen minutes to load a document, the old camera, the last few intact clothes and a few photos of him and his friends and family.  
He couldn't look at these things, because he knew that he would soon loose all of them.  
Nothing would be left.  
He couldn't look at these things, the only things that had belonged to him, Peter Parker. Soon they would all be gone...vanished, just like his dream of an academic carreer. His goal since childhood to become a scientist would soon be nothing more than an afterthought.  
But he would take it all in stride, if it meant that he would get the money he needed for May's treatment.  
If he would be able to save her, he would gladly accept to loose everything. His flat, his place at the Empire State University, it all didn't matter.  
If killing himself would rescue her, he would do it in less than a heartbeat. Not that he hadn't already played with that thought, but his life-insurance wasn't boisterous enough to help May in any significant way.

The unmistakable smell of smoke and the noise of something that sounded like the soft sound crackling fire and burning ember forced him to open his puffy red eyes....A fire would be the crowning achievement of the desaster that was today....

He could have sworn he saw a man in his apartment. It must be his hazy mind playing tricks on him, because Peter was quite sure of the fact that he wasn't the owner of a hidden storage of attractive men in his living-room.  
He blinked.  
There still was a man in his room...and the most beautiful man Peter had ever seen at that.  
Peter blinked again.  
The man had a long face with prominent cheekbones and a strong nose that was perfectly in shape with his jaw and lips.  
Lips, that were looking incredibly soft, with his mouth framed with small little dimples.  
But what was truly captivating were the deep brown eyes....they weren't just brown, they seemed to have a redish gleam to them.

In retrospect, it should have immideately warned Peter that something was off...as if the sudden materalisation of a man in his "apartment" wasn't enough.

Peter followed the line of the mans strong neck to his massive pectorals to the big arms and the perfectly sculpted abs.  
He wore something that looked like robes over pants that showed his muscular tighs.

"'Seen enough or you wanna stare some more?"  
Peter blushed darkly and raised his head to see the man smiling smugly, his dimples stretching upon his cheeks. The stranger's expressive eyes flashed in a soft red, but just for a moment...Short enough that Peter was sure he had imagined it.  
The man looked away, obviously scanning the room he was standing in...And just now Peter realised that the man had...horns?  
They started at the top of his head and ended in a slight curve...Real-life fucking horns!  
"W-Who are you?" Peter stuttered and rose to his feet immideately, wiping the last few tears away. Panic replacing the hopelessness from moments before.  
"You can call me...Deadpool." the man said in playful tone, dragging his name out and letting his tongue glide over his bared sharp incisors.  
"How did you get in here?" Peter questioned, searching frantically for something to defend himself with, desperately trying to force his gaze not to follow the movement of the horned man's tongue.

There was no way the man had come in here through the door.  
He was 100% sure he had locked it as soon as he had freed himself of his shoes.  
Peter would have seen or atleast heard if someone had opened the door, because it was,like, the loudest door in the history of doors.  
Furthermore, there was virtually no distance between his mattress and any of the walls of his flat.  
Moreover, he was on the fifth floor without a fire-escape at his window-climbing was out of bounds too.  
His apartment wasn't many things, but it was impossible to sneak inside when Peter was there. There just wasn't enough room for secrecy. Another thing was the non-existent fire, even though Peter was sure of the fact that he hadn't only heard, but smelled a fire, just before he had noticed Deadpool in his apartment.

The ruffling of Deadpool's heavy cloth-robe against the used hardwood floor ripped him out his thoughts.  
"You're.." Deadpool began but stopped mid-sentence and let his eyes languidly travel over Peters body, his pupils growing dark at the sight. Peter flushed crimson under the shameless gaze. He had problems to even remember the question he had just asked.  
"...smart. Figure it out." Deadpool ended and looked at Peter expectantly.  
Peter chose to ignore the underlining statement that the horned man knew enough about him to identify him as smart enough to apparently reveal the secret of his unexplainable entrance.

"There's no way you came in through the door or the window. You weren't hiding in the bathroom, because I don't have a bathroom..." Peter recapped with an absentminded mumble, almost forgetting the man in front of him.  
"Y-You used magic!!"Peter grumbled to himself, before the absolute absuridity of what he had just said hit him with full force as soon as the words had left his lips.  
He was a scientist at heart.  
He had never even thought about magic being a reality, even less about coming in touch with it.  
But there was no other explanation. Peter had been there the whole time. There was no possibility for Deadpool to just break in.  
And if he had, traces of the crime would be able to be seen. 

Peter half expected the man to laugh at him and bring Peter back to reality, but the only thing he got was a leering smile, that had no right to look that attractive on a person who had just broken into his fucking apartment.

"Like I said, pretty and smart. A...fucking delicious combination." Deadpool growled huskily and stepped towards Peter, who backed off to the wall and pressed his back against the cool bricks.  
Was the man flirting with him? No way, he was an akward and nerdy 24 year old. There was just no way that someone as stunning as this man would show any interest in him. Peter was, in his own humble opinion, easily overlooked and in no way remarkable or special.  
"What are you doing here?" Peter asked, regaining some of his usual confidence...which wasn't very much to begin with, but he would take everything that he could get. If Deadpool would have wanted to kill him, he would have already done so.  
"You called me here sweetcheeks." The man said with a gaze that undoubtedly said 'isn't that obvious'.  
"I-I didn't." Peter replied puzzled, looking questioningly at Deadpool's imposing figure.

"You wished for something, didn't you?" The horned man questioned and made another step towards Peter, who had as subtley as possible tried to reach the front door of his one-room apartment, but stopped dead in his tracks at the other man's words, unable to hold back his usual snark that was slowly returning to him:" Don't try to tell me you are my Fairy Godmother?" He said with an eye-roll, till he remembered that the man in front of him wasn't a normal man, but a being with magical powers...It would most likely be wiser not to provoke him in any way, shape or form, so he let his mouth click shut and prayed for the gods or whatever was up in the sky that Deadpool wouldn't get angry and kill him.  
Peters worries seemed to be totally unfounded,because the horned man let out a startled but booming laughter, that washed like warm honey of Peter's insides and made him feel warm and...okay...Peter wasn't thinking about what he had just thought ever again.  
"But what if am Sweetheart?" Deadpool said in mock offence,raising his hands to frame his face,"Can I not be a fairy just because I'm not wearing a fancy, glittery dress? Don't tell me you have something against male fairies?" The horned man quipped and  
Peter had to supress a chuckle.  
This wasn't the time to make jokes or let his guard down. The man had just broken into his apartment without an apparent reason. He couldn't allow himself to be lulled into some sort of fake safety just because the man was hella attractive and as it just turned out, funny.  
"Not even a little smile sweetheart?" Deadpool whined, mimicking a small pout that surprisingly made him look like a kicked puppy...a horned, giant, handsome, muscular puppy...but still kind of heartbreaking.  
"I bet your smile is fucking beautiful honey." Deadpool murmured huskily and stepped closer to Peter....Yep, definitely flirting....And Peter strangely wasn't bothered by it. He would never admit it to himself, but he didn't want the man to stop.  
His situation-judging-skill seemed to be severely lacking if he wanted more from a being that had just broken into his apartment.  
"I maybe could smile if I knew what the heck you were doing here."Peter returned without thinking. Didn't he already establish that he didn't want to anger a magical being? He seriously had to learn to control his brain-to-mouth-filter.  
"Didn't you wish for something?" The horned man repeated in a small growl and made a step towards Peter, his eyes never leaving his.  
Just now he realised that Deadpool was truly massive.  
Peter desperately wished that the man wouldn't see his blush, but the hight-difference was extremly attractive.  
He was towering over Peter like it was nothing. Now he had to stretch his neck to look the man in the eyes.  
"Yes." Peter answered, shaking himself from his thoughts and turning his attention to the man again.  
"Good." Deadpool said in a gruff voice and again came closer to Peter till they were almosting touching.  
Peter's breath quickened as he looked up into the mans intense gaze, but didn't make any move to pull away.  
He should try to find a way to escape and not stare into the strangers eyes wistfully, just because of a little flirting.  
"I am here to grant your wish..." Deadpool growled deeply, his mouth next to Peters ear, his hot breath ghosting over it.  
Peter had to surpress a shiver running down his spine.  
"...Against an itsy bitsy favour in return." The horned man finished quietly and pulled away with a small smile that showcased his sharp teeth, obviously pleased with the effect he had on Peter, now in the perfect position to see his blush, that was now creeping down his neck.  
Judging by the growing smile on his lips, he had noticed and Peter was far more okay with that than he should be, before Deadpool's words finally managed to cut through his hazy mind.  
If this man really had any sort of magical powers and was here to grant his wish, he maybe would get enough money to save May...consequences, or in this case, favours be damned!  
"I'll do it." Peter returned immideately, his hands balling into fists. He had to do this...for May.  
"But you don't know what the favour is I'm asking you pretty boy." Deadpool said with his right eye-brow raised- it had a small scar in the middle, making it curve adorably.  
Peter shook his head, adorable was not the right word to use for a horned man that suddenly appeared in your bedroom.  
He didn't care what the price was, he had to save his aunt.  
"That's unimportant." Peter stated while Deadpool started to slowly walk around him, his eyes red, looking at him like prey. He didn't care what the price was, he had to save his aunt. It sounded like a mantra to his own ears by now.  
Suddenly the horned man stopped, his face inches away from Peters, his face caught in a thoughtful frown, as if debating if Peter was serious.  
"Alright then." He said after a few moments that felt like hours, seemingly having deemed Peter's determination as serious and placed himself behind Peter.  
Suddenly there were strong hands around his waist and a nose in his hair, breathing in his scent.  
The strange thing was, Peter didn't feel trapped in the slightest.  
The grip around his waist was firm but he could have escaped it without any effort, but he didn't.  
He chose not to think about the fact that the man who had his front pressed against Peter's back did not have a heartbeat.  
"Whats your wish?" The horned man murmured, his hot breath ghosting over Peters neck, his lips almost brushing the skin. It took everything in Peter's power to not bare his neck to the full lips of the man behind him.  
"I-I need money." Peter stuttered after he had caught himself, fighting to form coherent words, when all he could think and feel was the heat of the man behind of him.  
"Thats..."Deadpool grumbled and pulled away, looking almost dissapointed, "....absolutely unoriginal."  
Peter opened his eyes that he had subconciously closed when Deadpool was behind him. He didn't want to think about the almost painful loss of the other man's body warmth.... There was more important things to think about,Peter reminded himself and looked at the other man questioningly. Did that mean that he wouldn't fulfill his wish?! 

"I expected more from you, like the best sex you've ever had. I would have granted that wish in a heartbeat. Not that I have a fuctional heart anymore that could beat." Deadpool growled, sounding annoyed, leaving a flustered and confused Peter standing next to the wall, before he caught himself and stood straighter, his face taking on a determined expression.  
"It's not for myself. It's for someone who is very important to me." Peter explained, praying that the man would still help him.  
Chances were high that Deadpool already knew about his aunt, but for the slight chance that he didn't, Peter made no mention of who it was.  
The horned man turned around and for a split-second Peter could swear that he saw something like surprise and an emotion Peter couldn't identify cross his face, but it was immideately replaced with a look of indifference. Maybe he had just imagined it.  
"That's... interesting." Deadpool returned softly and turned around to face Peter again, his gaze turning softer.  
"You're going to give your soul to me  in exchange for a lovers happiness?" He reiterated slowly, walking towards Peter, who straightened, trying to come of as more determined than scared, which wasn't an easy thing to accomplish when you were a shit-ton afraid at that moment in time.  
"Not my lover!" Peter blurted out before he could stop himself.  
Just a few seconds after his outburst, Peter registered that Deadpool had finally revealed the favour he was going to ask for in return.  
His soul... so that was the price he would have to pay. He should have guessed that already. Dread was already filling his lungs, but Peter pushed those emotions aside forcefully. He had to agree to this before he could talk himself out of it.  
May just had to be alright...He wasn't important.  
"Family?" Deadpool questioned with a sharp turn that accentuated every single rippling muscle that was on display. Peter felt his mouth go dry at the sight.....No...Bad idea....no oggling a demon whatever monster-thing that wanted to have your immortal soul.  
"Family?" Deadpool repeated, louder and more insistent this time, ripping Peter out of his thoughts, who nodded as the question finally caught up with his brain, which was annoyingly slow today.  
So much for keeping his aunt a secret from... the devil???  
"Yes." Peter said somewhat unnecessarily, since the man had definetly registered his gesture, but Deadpool' had turned distant, as if he had lost focus on Peter and his surroundings. "Family" the man repeated without looking at Peter.  
Deadpool looked...pained...as if what he was thinking about was hurting him. It was the first time since his "arrival" that he was displaying a genuine emotion other than lust. He had seemed distant since the beginning, close, but cold, now he looked sort of vulnerable.  
He began to mutter something with such speed and ferocity that Peter couldn't register even a singular word. It didn't even seem to be directed at him. Then Deadpool raised his hand and placed it on the exact spot where a human's heart would be. He still seemed far away. It was quite possible that he didn't even realize what he was doing.  
Peter was about to reach out to him and ask if he was okay, when the man took a deep shuddering breath.  
Peter pulled his hand away as if he had been burned.  
Deadpool suddenly opened his eyes, staring at Peter...His eyes had lost their redish tint entirely... they were vibrant and warm like pure amber. They were honestly breathtaking.  
"What do you need the money for?" The horned man suddenly asked conversationally as if nothing had happened and sat down on the ratty mattress on the floor, seeming actually interested. 

"My aunt is really sick, if she doesn't get her medical treatment, she's going to die.  
I worked really hard to get the money. I did everything I could to get it in time, but I wasn't good enough." Peter said, bitterness creeping into his voice as the emotions he had repressed since Deadpool's arrival came crashing down on him again.  
"But now I got fired and without the job I can't save her....But the thing is, I just can't loose her. She's the best person I know. I just don't care if I loose my soul as long as she's safe. She has to be safe!" Peter explained as a new wave of tears threatened to fall, because the thought of loosing her just hurt too much.  
Deadpool sat there, quiet but listening , his brilliant brown eyes entirely focused on Peter, who would be lying if he was saying that the feeling wasn't intoxicating .

"I think I know the answer, but...Are you sure that you want your wish to be fulfilled?" Deadpool spoke after a long pause and with a small hand-gesture he summoned what looked like a contract, along with a small pen that appeared near his fingers, floating in the air.  
"How do I know you won't trick me?" Peter said, looking into the man's intense eyes.  
"You don't." Deadpool said with a sharp-teethed smile, that did nothing to comfort Peter's admittedly badly hidden panic.  
"But that's what a contract is for." The horned man explained and pointed towards the floating paper.  
This was Peter's chance to save May. To repay her for everything she had done for him over the years. This was his chance to cure her from her sickness.  
Without waiting for the logical part of his brain to boot up again and to reason him out of this agreement that would hopefully safe May, he grabbed the bloodred quill and the floating contract with trembling fingers and signed his name on the dotted line on the edge of the paper.  
Before he could even read a word, the paper went up in glowing flames before it fell to ashes before his eyes, leaving no trace of the fatal deal he had just made.  
"You've accepted the conditions, you are now bound to fulfill your part of the contract."Deadpool said with a gravity that was surprising to his overall cheery nature, but Peter paid him no mind.  
He sunk to the ground bonelessly and a sob escaped his lips which he unsuccessfully tried to hide behind the palms of his hands. The reality of what he had just done crashing down on him like tidal waves.  
He just sold away his soul in some sort of faustian deal.  
He would loose everything he was and would turn into a lifeless shell.  
And for what? He hadn't even explained how much money he needed. If Deadpool was cunning enough, he had gotten a soul in exchange for nothing more than a penny.  
A new wave of tears broke out of him, while his body shook with the force of his pained, shuddering breaths.  
Why did his life turn out like this? What had he done to loose everything he held dear.  
He had lost almost everything and everyone in his life. His parents, uncle Ben, Gwen, his best friend, MJ... Everyone had left him...left him alone, with nothing but a deep aching pain in his chest.  
Peters eyes snapped up to the tall man in front of him, his eyes puffy and red-rimmed from all the crying.  
Peter rightened himself, wiped the last tears away and forced himself to stand tall. He could do this....He could do everything for May.  
"Before...I-I give you my soul...C-Can I at least transfer the money to the hospital..." Peter began to ask timidly, looking into the brown eyes of the other man who hadn't stopped looking at him since he had broken down,..."So my aunt can start her therapy as soon as possible? For th-the time, when-when I'm not there anymore." Peter's voice cracked as the finality of the situation began to creep on him.  
Maybe Peter imagined it, but Deadpool's eyes had seemingly softened and he gave a court nod.  
"I hope you forgive me taking the freedom..." the man began and a small smile formed on his lips," but I pulled a few strings. Your aunt's therapy is already beginning this evening. The hospital has gotten enough money from you to pay for all possible expenses."  
"How do I know you're not lying?" Peter asked cautiously, still not daring to hope that he had just saved May.  
"You still don't trust me Sweetheart? Im wounded!" Deadpool whined overdramatically, the smile on his lips betraying his words.  
"How could I?"Peter shot back, a small grin playing on his own face . "You don't just trust the devil."  
"Me?! The Devil?!" Deadpool mock-gasped, "You little flatterer. I am but a simple Demon, a slave to your wishes." The man cooed and mimicked a bow in Peter's direction.  
Peter broke out into laughter, his shoulders finally loosing their tenseness, which had been a constant since he had broken down on the ratty carpet and the breath he had been holding since he had signed the contract left him in an instant.  
Deadpool (the demon!!!) followed immideately after.  
Now both were laughing almost hysterically in Peter's small apartment.  
After it gradually died down the man sat down next to Peter, looking at him with soft eyes, a smile still etched onto his face.  
It suddenly hit Peter that the demon had just made up admittedtly terrible and goofy jokes...to distract him...and he was strangely touched by that.  
"If you want beautiful, we can go to your aunt and you can make sure that she's okay before I collect my payment." Deadpool said quietly and turned towards a gaping Peter.  
"Y-You'd do that?" He questioned, the hope he had held onto the whole night filling his chest with warmth.  
"Yes, but don't tell anybody. They could think I'm getting soft. Which is totally not true by the way!" Deadpool whispered conspirationally, as if telling Peter a well kept secret, who let out a (obviously) very manly giggle.  
After another moment of silence that did wonders to Peter's still overworking mind, Deadpool slowly stood up, his robes gracefully falling in place around him and motioned Peter to follow his example.  
"Step close to me and grab me around my waist." The horned man instructed with a wink to a now heavily blushing Peter.  
"What?!" He exclaimed, completely flustered but did as he was told.  
"We're going to use magic to get to the hospital. It's much faster that way. You have to hold on tight." Deadpool explained and pressed Peter closer to himself.  
"W-wont they notice you in the hospital? Because of your-your horns?" Peter asked puzzled, his mind foggy because of the closeness towards the other man.  
Deadpools only response was a sly grin before he snapped with his fingers.  
Peter could only press tight against the other man as he was swirled and thrown around himself in a psychedelic mix of colours and lights.  
It had ended as soon as it started and when Peter bravely opened his eyes again he was standing inside the entrance of the hospital where May was currently staying.  
"You can let go now honey." Deadpool said gently and Peter jumped away from him as if he was burned.  
"Not that I don't appreciate being close to you." The man added with a wink and just now Peter realised that Deadpool's elegant and revealing robes had changed into tight jeans and hoodie that clung perfectly to every sculpted muscle on the man's body.  
The horns were nowhere to be seen.  
"I-I'll just go and look for May." Peter babbled and turned abrubtly to hide the newly formed blush from view...he was doing that a lot this evening.  
Immideately he sprinted towards the stairs, Deadpool trailing closely behind him.  
Peter stopped in front of May's door, took a deep breath and gripped the door-knob with trembling hands.  
"I'm just making sure that everything's going alright and I'll come back to you...So we-we can do what I promised." Peter said quietly,without turning back towards the demon and opened the door.  
"Take your time sweety." Was all the man returned, before Peter stepped inside, leaving the door open a crack, so that Deadpool could make sure that he wasn't trying to escape or anything.

May was lying on her bed and watching Golden Girls when Peter entered the room.  
He immideately noticed the new gadgets aligned around her bed and noticed that she already looked a little better since the last time Peter had seen.  
It had layed all the doubts that he had this evening to rest. Knowing that she would be alright, was worth paying any price...even his life.  
When May finally noticed him, she instantly opened her arms.  
Without saying a word, Peter ran towards her and hugged her tightly. For a moment it felt like he was seven again, running into her and Ben's bedroom after a terrible nightmare. She had always been there to comfort him...He would miss this.  
He would miss her so badly, but at least she would be alive.  
After they broke apart, May eyed him suspiciously, but didn't let go of his hand.  
"Peter Benjamin Parker." She said and her gaze was stern. Peter had to force himself not to shrink down, like he had always done when he was small and she had scolded him for doing something reckless.  
"I know for a fact that we haven't enough money for whatever all this is...." She pointed at the expensive machineries scattered around the room,"...And I want you to promise me that you haven't done anything reckless to get me all of this." She ended with a brisk look into his direction that Peter stubbornly avoided.  
May knew him to well. Sometimes he had the feeling that she knew him better than he knew himself.  
"I can't." He said after a few moments and a sad smile played on his lips.  
"But I wish I could." He whispered an cupped her face with soft hands. For him she would never look any day older than when she had taken him in after his parents had died.  
He wanted to remember her.  
"Peter?" She returned questioningly and Peter could feel her starting to panic.  
"What did you do?" She asked, her voice wavering and now she looked downright scared.  
Peter shushed her gently, he couldn't risk agitating her, she was definetly too weak for that at the moment.  
"The only important thing is that you're alright." He murmured quietly and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.  
"Don't forget that I love you, okay?" Peter repeated as he could feel tears threatening to fall.  
"Peter?" May asked again, now making an effort to climb out of her bead, but he pressed her down ever so gently.  
"Goodbye May." Was the only thing he said before he turned and closed the door behind him.  
He avoided looking at Deadpool as he cleaned away the tears with the edge of the sleeve of his ratty hoodie.  
"Ready?" The man said gently and motioned for Peter to come close gain.  
"Y-Yeah, l-lets do this." Peter returned quietly and grabbed the other man around his waist. 

When Peter opened his eyes,he stood in his apartment again and it felt even more opressing than it had felt when he came home the first time this day.  
This was were it all would end...in a crappy one-room apartment with windows only faced to another brickwall.  
"So how do we do this? How do I give you my soul?" He asked Deadpool determinedly, not wanting to draw this out any longer.  
Now that he had seen that May was alright, he was in a strange state of acceptance and peace. He could take whatever was coming to him as long as May would be okay....And looked she would be.

"Ohh..." Deadpool said casually after Peter had untangled himself from him, "...Its like vampires do it. Just far more sexual." He went on and ignored Peter whose mouth was falling open in astonishment.  
"What???" Peter replied horrified, his face turning a splotchy red.  
"Just joking!" Deadpool returned immideately, using his hands to signal that he wasn't a threat, like Peter was some sort of cornered animal, which was actually a relativly good descrption for his current situation... but Peter couldn't shake the thought that Deadpool was behaving strangely. Where he had laughed freely less than half an hour ago, he now was more reserved and somewhat pensive.  
The silence that had started between them was becoming absolutely uncomfortable and the moments seemed to stretch forever.  
"Can we let this show get on the road?"Peter questioned after what felt like hours.  
"I don't want to have my last few minutes be a collection of akward silences."  
Deadpool only looked at him, but stayed silent, occasionally mumbling something that wasn't directed at him.  
Peter had already accepted that they would stay silent when the other man cleared his throat.  
"What would you say if we changed your part of the deal?" He said silently and looked Peter directly in the eyes, who tried to hide his confusement but failed terribly.  
"What?" He asked, at a loss of what to say. Had he done something wrong to deserve a worse fate in the eyes of Deadpool.  
"What if change the deal so you wouldn't have to pay with your soul?" The other man repeated and he almost sounded pleading.  
"B-but why?" Peter questioned, at a loss of what to say or do. He virtually had already surrendered to his fate, but now a hope began growing in his chest that he wouldn't die today....or whatever happened when someone lost his soul.  
"Only say yes or no?" Deadpool returned with an intensity that was almost unsettling.  
"Y-yes. But with what am I supposed to repay you?" Peter replied, turning towards Deadpool, who must have transformed to his old appearance with robes and horns when they were 'traveling'.  
Deadpool looked thoughtful before a smile spread across his lips, which was equal parts attractive and unsettling.  
"What about a kiss?" He said quietly and stepped closer to Peter who didn't know how to react.  
A soft hand gripped his cheek in a gentle hold and Peter was reminded of the warmth the other man was radiating seemingly all the time.  
Their bodies were touching now and Peter was still floored about the attractiveness of the other man.  
"What do you say?" Deadpool murmured when their noses touched and Peter could feel the other man's hot breath on his lips.  
It was honestly baffling how this man could be so gentle when he collected souls on a daily basis.  
"Yes." Peter whispered in return and instead of capturing the other man's lips in a kiss, he placed a soft kiss on the man's cheek and with that he broke apart, leaving a heavily breathing Deadpool standing in front of him.

"Thank you for helping me Deadpool. I'm really grateful for what you've done for me." He said when he had brought enough distance between the man and himself to think clearly again.  
Deadpool still seemed dazed when he turned to Peter and made a step towards him, his eyes still dilated and black, looking positively hungry, before he seemed to come to his senses and stopped in the middle of the room.  
"That wasn't a kiss!" He hissed angrily towards a now smirking Peter.  
"Judging by your reaction it was more than enough!" He returned, his usual sass coming back in full force.  
Deadpool semmed like he wanted to protest, but after a few seconds he smiled as well.  
"You're feisty. I like that. But I'll remember that the next time I see you." He growled playfully and grabbed Peter around his waist, before he placed a kiss on the column of Peter's neck, who let out a startled moan, but didn't protest in the slightest.  
He was just as affected from the situation as the other man.  
"There's a next time Deadpool?" He asked in surprise, but the horned man had already returned to the spot where Peter had first seen him.  
"My name's Wade." was the only thing the now grinning demon (Wade!) returned, before he snapped his fingers and was gone, leaving Peter alone in his apartment, while he was still feeling the phantom touches of Wade on his skin and the kiss on his neck.  
If he didn't know better, he would think that he just imagined everything, but the purple mark on his neck was enough to convince them that it had been real and he cursed himself for already wanting to see the demon again.  
________________________  
[You know just as good as I do that the boss won't like that you came back without a soul to present to him.]  
Deadpool only snorted in response, ignoring the nagging voice inside his head, his thoughts stubbornly circling around the beautiful human he had just met.  
[Do not tell me you're getting soft.]  
"I am not." Wade returned and opened the door leading towards the underground castle of his master with a simple wave of his hands.  
[You can't lie to me! You felt your heart beating for the first time since two centuries just as much as I do!"]  
"Don't be stupid. It didn't." The man scoffed and made his way towards the throne room.  
He hated that voice. It was the voice of the first man he had ever taken a soul of. He despised with every fiber of his being, it never stopped nagging him.  
[It did and you know it. If the master learns about this, we're both dead]  
"You're literally a voice inside my head. You can't die." Wade hissed lowly and motioned the guards to open the door to the throne-room.

"Ahhh...Deadpool, I've been expecting you!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of a story that has been a long time in a making and I am surprisingly proud of it.  
> Please comment on how you liked demon!Wade and if you think I got Peter's cahracter right/or didn't right.  
> I hope you like it and that I can chat with you in the comments.


End file.
